iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Taisen Iwaku
Super Robot Taisen Iwaku or スーパーロボット大戦曰く (lit. Super Robot Wars Story) is a homebrew system and setting made by Paorou-sama, with the core system borrowing heavily from Dan Bayn's Wushu like most of his games. it finally has a completed first edition, and the rules for playing are listed here. The game involves the use of piloted robots called 'mechas' in battles, inspired from mecha anime like Gundam, Evangelion, old 70's robot shows, and even western ones like Battletech and Warhammer 40k's Titans. The setting revolves around the planet 'Iwaku' and the various factions, both local and extraterrestial. Setting Link to Main Article: Iwaku Prime The Setting was made to revolve around the default setting of the planet Iwaku Prime of the Iwaku System, the 2nd planet orbitting the sun of 'Genesis', which they renamed Iwaku as they traded with extraterrestial traders. Starting the Game The game is about using giant robots in flashy maneuvres. Robots are called mecha. inspired by super robot wars and various giant robot shows. To play the game, all you need is paper, a pen, a few friends, and a few 6-sided dice. One of your friends must take the role of arbiter, the game master. Glossary: *- Armor: A number representing how much the mecha can take before it explodes or deactivates. *- Challenge Rating: A number which you have to beat using a resolution attempt. This is what you have to compare the amount of your passing dice with. *- Clash: A narrative test in which two opponents narrate how they try to defeat each other. It uses the same rules a resolution, but passing dice counts are instead compared with each other. *- Failure: A result in which the amount of passing dice of a resolution attempt do not beat the challenge rating. You failed whatever you were trying to achieve at that moment. *- Great Success: A result in which all your dice have rolled under the trait ranks and function ranks involved. All your dice have passed. You succeed at whatever resolution you were attempting, unless it is a clash attempt test and your opponent has the same result. *- Mecha: A giant robot. the major component of your 'character'. They have functions that help in combat. *- Mecha Functions: the mecha's capabilities. They usually each have a 'role' - that is, a specific use. *- Morale: Represents a pilot's mental fortitude, how much he/she can take before she gives up/ or surrenders. This is an optional statistic. *- Narration: What you do when you attempt to resolve a situation. You describe how you go about doing it. *- Passing dice: Dice that have a result falling under a function rank or trait rank. *- Pilot : The person piloting a mecha. They have their own traits independent from the mecha. These traits can help them outside combat/mecha piloting. *- Pilot traits : Abilities/personalities/equipment that a pilot possesses. Can be used for mecha piloting or for outside use. *- Rank: A number assigned to a function or a trait. Represent what your dice need to roll under to succeed. *- Resolution: A test in which you narrate how you go about dealing with a problem. The arbiter then decides how much dice you get to roll. *- Restriction: A function or trait can be used in certain situations only. Restrictions are these situations. *- Role: A function's purpose. 'i.e. Function : "guns" role - attacking,damaging'. *- Utter Failure - Occurs when all your dice have failed. The problem only becomes worse. Character Creation You have 10 starting points. Feel free to divide them between PILOT and MECHA. PILOT A Pilot is the person in the mecha. Your main character. He can be human, alien, a dog, a demon-angel-hybrid or whatever. As long as he pilots a mecha, he goes here. Write a name, describe the looks, and his background story. These can directly affect the stats below. Traits As long as it is sentient or has something special about it, it has a trait. You are required to expend points to at least have one trait. Traits can be equipment, abilities, or a certain aspect of a pilot's personality that can help in certain situations. i.e. "Quick Reflexes - He has uncanny reflexes.", "Cybernetics - he has a cyborg arm", "Angry - he tends to rage a lot." You then spend one starting point to add one rank to that trait. You may only ever have a maximum of 3 ranks in one trait: with one being barely useful, two being sometimes helpful, and 3 being effective. Each trait begins at zero. i.e. With 5 starting points: Quick Reflexes 3 Cybernetics 1 Angry 1 If you run out of points, you may apply a single Restriction to increase the trait's rank by one point. This allows it to go beyond the rank 3 limit. Restrictions are certain SPECIFIC situations in which the trait can only trigger. This is pretty much up to the GM. You may not create new traits using the restriction rule. i.e. Quick Reflexes 4 - Restricted to "Using evasive maneuvers" Cybernetics 1 Angry 2 - Restricted to "hitting something" You may also simply link a trait's restriction to a function's role if you wish to be completely mechanical about it. Morale Then a pilot has a morale statistic. It represents the pilot's willpower - if he can continue to fight despite the odds, or if he easily buckles under pressure. 1 is weak-willed, 2 is average, 3 is confident, 4 is fanatical, and so on. A pilot by default, has 2 morale. You may increase morale by spending one starting point for one additional point. Reaching 0 morale means your character has backed out of a battle and does not wish to fight anymore. He may only return to battle within the mission if the GM mandates it. Outside a mission, morale does not account for anything, unless interactions or non-mecha battles call for it's use. In a mecha battle/mission, Morale can be used to extend the life of your mech or empower your resolution attempts. You may spend a point to add a die to your resolution attempt. You may spend a morale point to add an armor point to your mecha, or at least save it from being utterly destroyed. At the end of a mission, all points used this way are returned. You may also permanently remove one morale point to get a full success. (Max dice successes possible for that resolution attempt) You may also permanently remove morale to return your mecha to full strength. Unlike 'spending', this usage does not return morale at the end of a mission. If morale is reduced to 0 in this manner, that character dies a spectacular death, automatically succeeding whatever forced him to do this, or getting rid of whatever it was he was fighting. This is the only real way to kill off a pilot in this game system. MECHA The mecha is your robot. The second half of your 'character'. It is what you commonly use in missions and mecha battles. Unlike the pilot, however, Mechas can be destroyed and easily replaced. Name the mecha. Define it's assets, and how it is meant to be used. These directly affect how you would stat it below. Armor How much damage a mecha can take before being destroyed or dismantled. By default it is 3. Reducing armor to 0 means the mecha has been destroyed and can no longer function for the remainder of the mission. However, it does not mean you're out of the game just yet, since this assumes you only escaped this certain mission for repairs. You may spend a starting point to increase it by 2. It is possible to utterly destroy a mecha by reducing it to less than zero in a single clash attempt. In this case, the pilot must make a resolution attempt to determine if he is able to save his mecha and is able to escape battle with it somehow intact. If he fails, he does not die, somehow escaping the explosion within an inch of his life. However, the mecha is utterly destroyed and he must make a new one with his experience points/credits for the next mission. If he has no experience points or credits, the GM may provide him with a basic mecha. His old mecha is considered LOST. NOTE: Some GMs may want to take a darker route and use the above resolution to determine if the pilot LIVES. Whether the mecha is lost or not becomes irrelevant then, as a live pilot is more important than a hunk of machine. This game takes the lighter route as a default option. Mecha Functions Mechas are built to do various jobs. Functions represent it's ability to do those jobs. They can be equipment, in-built features, or simple collective terms to describe what it does best. Simply write down these traits first. i.e. "Giant Laser Sword - a large weapon that kills things.", '' "Extensive booster systems - pretty damn fast.", "All-around fighter - handles most combat situations with a variety of small arms fire." Then apply a role to each trait. Roles determine what the function does exactly in game terms. Here is a list of roles: *- Damaging - deals damage to armor. i.e. weapons *- Defensive - prevents damage. i.e. shields *- Repairing - restores lost armor. i.e. support nanomachines *- Morale - affects morale somehow. i.e. communications systems *- Manipulator - affects surroundings somehow. Mostly non-combative. ie. hands for lifting heavy things. *- Anything a GM can deem as a proper 'role'. By default each trait has only one role. If it has two or more roles, multiply starting costs for each rank by the number of roles it possesses. Like pilot traits, apply one starting point to raise a trait's rank by one, to a maximum of 3. (Make sure to note the above role rule.) i.e. Starting points 5. - Giant laser sword (damaging) rank 2 - Extensive Boost Systems (defensive, manipulator) rank 1 - All-around fighter (damaging) rank 1 Like pilot traits, mech functions may also have restrictions. However, due to the roles they possess, the restrictions have to be more specific than the role/s assigned to the function, without going beyond the role's parameters. Adding a restriction raises the function rank by one point. ''i.e. "Giant laser sword (damaging) 3 - can only be used once he has damaged the opponent with other weapons." '' it doesn't do anything beyond damaging. and can only be used once that condition is met. ''"Booster Systems (defensive, manipulator) 2 - can only be used in short bursts." Abstract descriptions like that can work, since various situations can make this trait work against the player, or not allow the trait to be used at all. PLAYING THE GAME The game requires at least 1-4 players and one arbiter/GM. The arbiter is the GM,(Game Master) who describes the mission, the enemies, and the challenges waiting ahead for the players. The players are the mecha pilots and their mechas. The game begins when everyone is done creating their mechas and pilots. They are assumed to be working together for a common cause (such as an army fighting for their homeland, or a mercenary group, or perhaps even alien invaders!) however this aspect can be changed by the arbiter if he/she so decides. After this is decided, the arbiter sets up a mission. THE MISSION The mission is generally one 'session' of the game. The arbiter sets up a goal for the mecha pilots, defines the conditions and then determines what happens as the players set out to accomplish said goal. The arbiter must describe where they are fighting, who their enemies are (you can skip this part if you want to be mysterious) and why they need to do said goal. (same with this portion) Warning them what will happen if they fail and what factors will cause them to fail are good ways to enforce the goal-centric nature of the game. For starting missions, simple goals are recommended, such as 'defeat the large robot!' or 'destroy all the attackers!' or 'protect the base!' How the players will go about this can be pretty straightforward, but it prepares them for the challenges waiting in future games. If the players are ready, they will now tell you how they want to go about dealing with the mission. These can be simple ideas like 'I'm going to fly out there and take out as many of them as I can!' or 'I'm going to take aim at the leader and shoot!'. However, they must also tell the Arbiter what trait and function they're going to use to acheve it. (alternatively, the arbiter can just ask them how they go about doing this and applies the traits him/herself later on.) It's time for them to make their first attempt to resolve a situation. RESOLUTION ATTEMPTS A quick rundown of what happens. #GM poses a problem. #Player describes course of action, or an idea to do so. #After hearing the player's idea or course of action, the arbiter thinks up a challenge rating appropriate for that achievement. #The players must then narrate how they go about doing their course of action, adding details and giving a more definite (or descriptive) description this time. #The Arbiter then listens to their description and grants a number of dice to roll under their chosen pilot trait and another set for their chosen mecha function. #The player counts how many dice have rolled under their respective traits/functions, and compares this amount of passing dice to the challenge rating. #If it has beat or is equal to the rating, he succeeds. If not, he fails to do whatever he wanted to do. #Arbiter describes what happens as a result and then may pose another problem. (or in the case of failure, the problem is still there) If so, return to step one. 1. The Problem The Arbiter describes a challenge or a problem. This can come in the form of environmental hazards, a group of nameless enemies, a lost comrade, or escaping an exploding battleship. Whatever it is, it prompts the players to action. Arbiter Fred tells his players, "There is a large army of bug-winged aliens closing in on your position. You will be surrounded if you do nothing." 2. The Player's Decision The Player then tells the GM how he wants to go about resolving the problem. At this point, it's simple, like. "I wanna shoot that thing!", or "I'm going to use my boosters and get out of there", or "I will lead a search party." It gives the GM an idea of how to gauge the situation the player is proposing. John tells the GM, "I will use my mega laser cannon to destroy all of them before they can come close." 3. Challenge Rating This mostly depends on individual arbiters, depending on how much time they're allowing each player to narrate their actions. As a general rule, easy things such as taking out a minor unnamed opponent, (things that explode easily or were standing there just so you can kill 'em) dodging slow projectiles one can easily sidestep or looking for a downed mecha with smoke emerging from the forest, generally need only one passing die. (challenge rating 1) For more challenging examples: Taking out an entire army of the unnamed enemies can be a challenge rating to 4 to 6, requiring a lengthy description of how the player wipes them out. Stopping an incoming barrage of missiles can be a 3-5 on the challenge rating list. However, for opponents who seem to be more significant, the challenge rating can be just as difficult as taking out an entire army of said minor opponents. (or tougher) You may also wish to consider a clash attempt instead. Fred thinks about the situation and thinks that it is possible, but difficult, with John's laser cannon. He gives the problem a challenge rating of 4. 4. Narration The main method of determining how well a player does in this game is in how well he/she narrates her actions. The Arbiter has done his/her part, defining how difficult it would be to perform what the player has asked to do. Now, the player must pull all the stops and describe how the pilot and the mecha go about resolving the problem in greater detail than before. The point now, is he/she has to impress the Arbiter and possibly even the other players with her character's prowess. "Aldrich prepares the targeter on his forehead, bringing it down to his eye. A myriad of numbers appear on screen and his Mark-2 Firesparrow lurches backward, holding a large, wicked laser cannon. He calculates the distance and the output required for the beam to effectively reach them in his mind. he breathes deeply, and with a pull of the trigger, releases a beam of death on the incoming swarm." 5. Appraising its effectiveness The arbiter decides how many dice the player can roll as a result of his narrative action. They have to decide what trait will be used and how many dice will have to be rolled using that trait's rank as a basis. the same goes for the chosen function. How arbiters go about this is up to them, but a suggested rule is counting the amount of details and assigning how many details correspond with the trait/function. Other details that don't correspond with the function/trait being used can be cast away. The arbiter also has free reign to reduce dice if he feels a function or trait would actually be detrimental to the situation. The vice versa (adding dice for it being more effective) is also possible. in general, the arbiter is free to include additional dice or remove them if he/she feels like it. Arbiter Fred decides to let John roll 4 dice under his Calculation trait rank , and 3 dice for his mecha function laser cannon(damaging) rank 3.He added a die because he was impressed with the description of the actual aiming. 6. Rolling Now the player rolls a number of 6-sided dice assigned to him by the arbiter, comparing their result to the chosen trait, and then another set for the chosen function. The dice that fall under or equal to the ranks of the traits and functions involved are counted as passing dice. Now he must compare these to the challenge rating. Note that dice assigned to a trait and dice assigned to a function cannot be interchanged. If you only got 2 passing dice out of 3 in your trait pool and 3 out of 4 in your function pool, you may not switch the failed dice to see if it worked with the other. John rolls a 1,3,2,5 under his calculation 3, and a 4,2,5 in his laser cannon 3 function. The results 1,2, and 3 from his calculation rank 3 pool pass. In his function pool, only the 2nd die result is numerically lesser than his laser cannon's rank. He counts a total of 4 passing dice, now he compares it to the challenge rating of 4. 7.Comparison If the passing dice beat or are equal to the challenge rating, it is a success. You get what you wanted to achieve. If it is less than the challenge rating, you've failed. You fail to achieve what you wanted. Great Success - Achieved when all the dice provided are passing dice. This means you get an extreme stroke of luck, such that your solution actually does better than you expected. If despite this you don't beat the challenge rating, you immediately succeed instead. This may reflect in the GM saying that the another problem may have been solved on top of this one, due to your success. An alternative use is that if another problem pops up, you may have one passing die by default, due to the far reaching success of your actions. Gain one additional morale point for this mission. Utter Failure - Occurs when none of your dice are passing. Something goes utterly wrong. A problem becomes worse. Mechanics-wise this can reflect in the problem's challenge rating increasing by one step for future tests, or taking double the armor damage you would take otherwise. Whatever the reason, lose one morale for this mission. (temporary loss only, similar to spending morale.) John succeeds. The laser cannon wipes out the swarm in one mighty blow! 8.Results The GM then describes the situation to the players, the result of the success or failure of their actions. If the mission is over as a result of the resolution, then it ends with a debriefing (see future sections). If not, then the arbiter leads on until the players are faced with another problem (or the same one) until they eventually get to the goal. In that case, simply go back to step one and repeat the process as normal. However, the Arbiter reveals that the swarm was simply a screen for a large, hive-shaped battleship descending from orbit. Various orifices are revealed on it's sides, and more of the bug creatures swarm out. It looks like Aldrich and his Firesparrow have a long day ahead of them. ADDITIONAL MODIFIERS Not all events occur with the same circumstances. Here are some changes an arbiter has to apply if certain events occur. Assistance Another player may assist a player attempting a resolution by simply narrating what he does to help. The arbiter then allows him half the dice he would normally be given if he would have attempted his own resolution attempt. However, the passing dice resulting from this roll are added to the initial player's own passing dice pool before it is compared to the challenge rating. (The difference of this from simply attempting to resolve the same problem lies in that they both would have dealt with the same challenge rating if they handled it both on an individual basis.) Using functions not suited for the role Let's say a repair mech is forced into fighting with his cranes and repair tools. The trait itself reflects how ill-suited it is for combat, since it only possesses the repair role. The arbiter may still assign dice for using the function. However, it is going to be reduced to a rank 1 ability. This means it is almost entirely pilot skill running the show. A good reason for this rule is due to instances where a combat mecha is forced to stop a building from falling on civilians, or if a mining mecha is forced to see combat despite an apparent lack of weapons. The mecha can't be completely useless in these situations. (Keyword here is ROLE. Restrictions can not be lifted using this rule.) Environmental Effects, and Translating Restrictions Things like rain, hard to navigate terrain, and cover can help or be detrimental to a situation. The same goes for restrictions. However, this is no reason to avoid using the trait or to avoid acting altogether. More reasons could be due to abstract restrictions or traits that are actually character flaws. The arbiter may decide to impose less dice or add more dice than he would normally give due to these situations. CLASH ATTEMPTS A clash is simply two opposed resolution attempts by two different mechs/pilots, and comparing the results. It represents two pilots of significant skill facing off with each other in combat. The one with the higher result is the winner, and the lower result is the loser. Depending on the role of the function used by the winner of such a clash, the loser suffers some sort of detrimental effect. How to resolve a clash: #Arbiter decides who goes first via coin flip or some other method. The winner has the benefit of listening to what his enemy plans to do with him first. The enemy, once telling him what he plans to do, cannot retract that decision. #Loser of coin flip narrates first. #Arbiter assigns dice as normal, player rolls as per resolution rules. #His passing dice pool is now a challenge rating for second player. #Winner of coin flip narrates second. #Arbiter assigns dice as normal, player rolls against challenge rating posed by first player as per resolution rules. #If second player fails the challenge rating, first player wins, if he succeeds, 2nd player wins. If they result in a tie, resolve role effects as per tie. Proceed to the next step. #Arbiter determines effects from the result, depending on function roles involved. ROLE EFFECTS IN A CLASH Depending on functions used, there are different game effects as a result of the clash. Damaging *- If successful, deal damage to the opponent's armor equal to the difference of the two results (challenge rating and passing dice) plus 1. *- If tied, deal 2 damage to the opponent's armor. *- If failed, you deal 1 damage to the opponent's armor. Defensive *- If successful, prevent ALL damage, including morale damage. *- If tied, prevent two damage. Prevent one morale damage, If any. *- If failed, prevent one damage. Morale *- If successful, prevent all morale damage done to you, and deal one morale damage to the enemy. (This is only temporary morale damage) *- If tied, deal one point of morale damage to your opponent. *- If failed, nothing happens. Repairs *- If successful, prevent all armor damage for this clash. Regain one point of armor from prior clash/failed resolutions. *- If tied, restore one point of armor. *- if failed, nothing happens. Manipulator *- Manipulators use the "functions not suited for role" rule in a clash. Select one of the four prior types, and follow their effects. *- The above is only true if it is not a mixed role. It does not suffer from that rule if using the other role's effects. Mixed Roles *- Having a mixed role trait simply means that both effects occur in a clash at the same time, unless it has a restriction that prevents this from happening. However, the secondary role (GM determines this) has an effect one step less than the primary. For instance, if the clash attempt is a success, the secondary role will have the effects of a tie. *NOTE: if you are using the functions not suited for role rule, you apply the results of the role you wanted your function to fulfill. For instance, you used a repair function to attack, then use the damaging effects table. You may not use the same rule to create a mixed role effect. DEBRIEFING After completing your goal (or failing your mission, if your GM is merciful enough to let you guys continue the game despite that), you reach the debriefing stage of the game. Here, you are given Experience points and Credits depending on how well you performed in the mission. These points are used to advance your mecha/pilot, by purchasing new traits, functions or by increasing existing statistics. The Key Difference While credits and Experience points pay the same costs, they have a key difference. Experience points represent a pilot's learning in combat. It can be used for any upgrade, be it armor, morale, traits or functions. They are given sparingly at the end of missions. Expect to get 1 xp for simply joining a mission, 1 for killing a significant amount of minor foes (or a single significant opponent), and 1 more for having nicely described resolution attempts. (basically, being epic) So you can get like... 3 xp on average. That amount presupposes you actually did some work. Credits represent monetary rewards, extra parts, specific training, or loot you can use. Unlike experience points, you can get much more of these if you play your cards right. However, they can't be used for everything. The Arbiter decides where the credits can go in terms of upgrades. The worst part is that at the end of a mission, they generally all go into that one specific area. For instance, you got a lot of scrap metal. This can be translated into a credit of 4 points. However, the GM says it can only be used on the MECHA, for empowering armor points, or for strengthening a defensive trait. So that's all you can spend it on. If credits are unspent, you may convert 5 credits into one experience point. If you do not use all of them before the next mission, they are lost. Experience points can not be converted into credits. NOTE: This is the default measure, undertaken for the sake of simplicity. If you wish to be more elaborate, you can simply allocate how much credits can go in what trait, and divide them in portions, represented by objects. (i.e. scrap metal worth 2 credits that can be used for armor, An engine block is 2 credits that can go into a function that uses power/speed, 1000 dollars is 1 credit for any trait/function that can be bought with money.) You may also choose to forego the credit lost rule. However, this entails players keeping track of their assets throughout the game. Pilot Upgrade Tables (NV stands for New Value - what you would get if you upgraded the stat by one point.) *- Adding a Morale Point - NV x 5 *- Upgrading a trait's rank - NV x 10 *- Applying a new restriction (from having none) reduces the above cost to x5. *- Applying an additional restriction reduces the factor by 1. *- Getting a new trait at rank 1 - 7 *- Getting it with a restriction reduces it to 4. *- Remove a restriction - Number of roles x trait rank x 10 Mecha Upgrade Tables *- Adding an armor point - NVx3 *- Upgrading an existing single-role function - NV x 6 *- Applying an additional role to an existing function - Trait Rank x number of roles x 5 *- Upgrading a multi-role function - NV x number of roles x 8 *- Applying a new restriction (from having none) reduces an upgrade factor by 2. *- Applying an additional restriction reduces an upgrade factor by 1. *- Getting a new single-role function at rank 1 - 5 *- Getting the above as a multi role function at rank 1 - number of roles x 5. *- Getting the above wih a restriction reduces total cost by 3. *- Remove a restriction - Number of roles x rank x 5 NOTE: Applying an additional restriction requires you to build upon the first restrictions. This makes it harder to use the trait/function but makes it more effective in those situations. For instance, a hyper cannon(damaging) 4 has "only fired on the ground" as a restriction. You can add another restriction, such as, "Needs to be braced and held steady" to reduce it's cost further. However, as long as you fulfill these requirements, you have a powerful rank 5 cannon at your disposal. Getting a New Mecha You might have lost your mecha in a drastic turn of events, and are now considered useless. What good is a pilot without a mecha? Or... you may have too much credits at your disposal. You might want to buy a new mecha altogether, just in case. For 25 points, You may purchase a basic, working frame. Getting a new mecha isn't as glamorous as it might sound, since you're getting a bare bones mecha with 2 armor and a single function with a role of your choice at rank 1. You still have to upgrade it using the table above, so it will take a while before your new mecha can catch up with your old one. (Unless you've been deliberately saving up for a new mecha.) Interchangeable Functions A more affordable variation of getting a new function is replacing one of your existing functions. Doing so reduces the total price you would pay for getting the new function by your old function's rank x number of roles x 2. However, your old function is still not lost. You may opt to use the old function by removing the new function and vice versa. However, only these two functions can be switched in this manner. This mode of switching functions can only be done inbetween missions (During debriefings.) If you want to permanently remove the old function, the reduction factor increases to 4 from 2. NOTE: For transformable types, simply create new functions with restrictions involving transforming in them. They are ADDITIONAL functions and do not function as interchangeable. MECHA AND PILOT SAMPLES SAMPLE PILOT AND MECHA points PILOT: Aldrich Hoeffman Morale: 3 Traits: - Battle Calculations 3 - Restricted to ranged weapons - Quick Reflexes 2 Aldrich Hoeffman is a young pilot who has unnatural calculative ability. However, it only manifests under pressure, and he can only apply it to firing ranged weapons. As with most pilots, he has quick reflexes and good hand-eye coordination. MECHA: Mark 2 Firesparrow Armor: 3 Functions: - Hyper Laser Cannon damaging 3 - Dodging defensive 2 The Firesparrow is a sniper type of mecha, equipped with a powerful hyper laser cannon. Though a rather basic premise, it is still quite effective. BASIC PREMADE IWAKUAN MECHAS (5 points) You may decide to use these Iwaku-universe mechas for starting players. They cost 5 starting points. 'PMC-ML-01-MP Mass-Production "Ao"' Armor : 5 Traits : - Rocket Fists (Damaging) 2 Restriction - Inaccurate weapon limits it to short-to-mid-range. - Missile Defense System (Defensive, Damaging) 2 Restricted to Defensive Maneuvers. (Does not mean it can't damage opponent, however.) - Advanced Composite Armor (Defensive) 2 Restricted to Protecting against ranged attacks. The Ao is a powerful, large robot created by the Paoroo Manufacturing Companies to defend their assets and the space colony of Insanity. It excels in defensive combat, with powerful armor, a defensive missile system that makes enemies think twice of attacking in close range, and a wire guided rocket punch. However, it does not specialize, making it average at best. 'ICS-MPL-01 "Anubis"' Armor: 3 Traits: (Select from the following as primary weapon): - Beam Cannons (damaging) 3 - - Long Range Artillery (damaging) 4 - Restricted to long range targets. - Homing Missiles (damaging) 4 - Restriction - Can be disrupted by ECM, Chaff, and flares. (Select from the following as secondary function): - Mobility-type (defensive) 2 - Combat Communication Targetting System (manipulator) 3 restriction - can only be used to set up and coordinate attacks. (Gameplay wise, grants bonuses to next shot/s) - Support-type (repair) 2 Note: These are not interchangeable once the game has begun. You must purchase the other functions as normal. (refer to advancement tables above for upgrades.) Created by the Imperial Collective systems, the anubis is a simple walker type vehicle that boasts impressive capabilities despite it's small frame and cheap production costs. For this reason, it is considered to be a mainstay in the Iwakuan Orbital Defense force. 'IRF-4G-02C "Akenaton"' Armor: 3 Traits: (Select from following as primary weapon): - AM(Anti-mecha) Machine Gun (damaging) 2 - AM(Anti-mecha) Rifle (damaging) 3 - Restriction - Requires reload after every shot. - AM(Anti-mecha) Rocket Launcher (damaging) 3 - Restriction - Can't be used at close range - AM(Anti-Mecha) Saber (damaging, defensive) 2 - Restriction - Can only be used in short range. (Select from following as secondary ability): - Large Shield (Defensive) 2 - Voice Amplifier (Morale) 2 - Cyclic Engine Field (Defensive) 3 - Restriction - Only blocks Energy Weapons. - Emergency Pistol (Damaging) 3 - Restriction - Only activates when disarmed. (Get this function, regardless): - Muscle Tracing System (manipulator) 2 restriction - Can only perform what the pilot can perform with this own body. The product of generations of research in Iwaku Prime's history, the Akenaton is the cutting edge mainstay unit of the Iwaku Royal Factories. Equipped with a number of specialized weapons and features, it is quite a fearsome weapon to behold. The muscle trace system adds to its novelty. 'ARC-MU-01X "Ahriman"' Armor: 3 Traits: - Gunnery (damaging) 2 restricted to long range fighting. - Extensive Flight mode(defensive) 3 restricted to flight mode, Cannot hover. - Transformation into walker/flight type (Manipulator) 2 restriction - represents switching between walker/flight ONLY. - Sonic Scimitar(damaging) 4 restricted to walker mode, close range only. The experimental transforming mecha created by Asmodeus' Robotics Corporation. It has pretty limited capabilities, but its transformation capability serves really well in certain situations. Sometimes called "War Crows" or "Battle Ravens". Category: Homebrew Settings